Love You Forever
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: After Tamaki gets the shock of his life on Graduation day, will he ever be able to move on with his life normally or will it become one big mess? How has it changed him, yet kept him the same? From 18 years of age to 36, find out how strong love can be.


**Title: **Love You Forever

**Series: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing: **TamakxKyouya

**Rating: **PG-13

I don't know why, but for some reason I only feel comfortable writing TamaxKyou right now. Maybe it's because it's the only one I seem to get ideas for. Oh well, I'm sure a lot of you still enjoy it xD This idea was actually formulated over the summer but I didn't get to actually writing it out until now. Giving you a big hint, Kyouya is going to pull Warner(and if you've watched Legally Blonde, you'll see why that's a big hint). Thankfully Tamaki doesn't react like Elle, or else Kyouya would have to tell him if he walks home he'll ruin his shoes xD That doesn't sound as funny between guys, yet in it's own way it does. And yea, the idea isn't the most original, but that doesn't mean I don't have the right to write! xD Maybe I'll get into other couples since I'm writing so much and getting more and more into it again. Also, if you can't see Tamaki depressed, just think of it as one epic emo. You know how he gets upset over little things, this is a big thing. He can have his epic emo. And why do all of my fics always seem so short once I upload them?! Geeze.

I was listening to Holding Out For A Hero during most of this, lulz.

Erm.....Enjoy.

* * *

Graduation day, the day that students love because they finally get to go out on their own, but hate because it usually means separating from your friends. Tamaki, however, was quite confident that he would never ever separate from his Mommy dearest. The room was bustling with students and guests there to attend the graduation ceremony. "HARUHIIIII~ Don't I look great in my robe~? And look, I even get a little hat!," Tamaki ran over to her from the other side of the busy area. Haruhi just shook her head, Tamaki asked her to come and she didn't think it was that unreasonable of a request. She just didn't think that he'd really be that hyper.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Tamaki-senpai. You should enjoy today," she said, deciding to take his childish behavior in an amusing way as opposed to one to scold him for. She looked around her, "Where's Kyouya-senpai? Isn't he here to?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him yet," Tamaki put a finger on his chin, his expression full of thought.

"Well, there are a lot of people here, so maybe you just happened to miss him," she reassured him. The lobby was large, but there were so many people it made it seem very small. It was extremely elegant and looked like it costed a lot to rent, this was definitely a graduation in true Ouran fashion. Finally, Tamaki spotted Kyouya across the room. He locked his target and weaved through the crowd of people. For someone so tall, he could move quite quickly.

"Kyouya!," he called to him, waving his arms all around to try and catch the others attention. You could tell Kyouya noticed him, yet chose to ignore his attempts to get his attention. Tamaki found this odd, because usually he acknowledged him in some way, even if it wasn't very nice. He finally moved through the last people between him and Kyouya and hugged him enthusiastically, almost knocking the other into the wall. "Kyouya! When did you get here?" he asked him, pouting. His grip wasn't letting up on Kyouya, either.

"I've been here for quite some time," he pushed his glasses, "Since you got here, actually. Can you let go now?"

Tamaki slowly let go as per Kyouya's request and pouted. "Why....didn't you come talk to me then? We have been...," he looked around and leaned in, "....secretly dating." He said it in a tone that sounded like a whisper, but a loud one, as if he was pretending to be discreet but didn't want to be.

"Actually, I wanted to discuss that with you...." Kyouya replied, "But...outside." Tamaki was a bit confused. What did they have to talk about? He hadn't remembered anything needing discussion. Wait...maybe he wanted to take their relationship further!! Maybe they could come out as being man and wife!!! Well....sort of. They weren't married, but Kyouya would always be his wifey no matter how much he hated being called his 'snookie wookums'. They went outside and Kyouya indicated for Tamaki to sit down on the bench, so he did. He looked like he was about to start, but then didn't, "....Can you take off that hat? It's distracting..." As much as Tamaki loved his little hat, he knew Kyouya was serious and took it off. A few people here and there were still arriving, but it was mostly just the two of them. "I...know you really like me.....and...I really like you...," it seemed almost painful for him to actually say aloud that he had feelings for him. ".....But....it's not going to work once we graduate."

Tamaki frowned back at him, "It it's because of us going off to University, we can still keep in touch, long distance relationships work if you put effort into it.."

Kyouya shook his head, "That...isn't why. You know I have high career goals set for myself, correct?" Tamaki nodded, who didn't know that? "Well...if I want to reach those goals...I....." He stopped, he was hoping Tamaki would catch on by now, but the look on Tamaki's face made it obvious that he wasn't following. "Let me simplify this. I'm breaking up with you," he decided that with Tamaki, sometimes it was best to just drop the bomb. So that was exactly what he did.

"I..I don't understand..." Tamaki's expression didn't change, it was still an utterly confused expression.

"Tamaki, the world isn't exactly as accepting of the way we are. If they knew I had a partner who was a male...I'd never be taken seriously. I'm sorry," he said simply, he got straight to the point. He pushed up his glasses once more.

Tamaki didn't say anything for a long time. It was an awkward wait for Kyouya, the only sound being the wind blowing and the odd bird. Tamaki stood up, looking to the ground, "I understand." With that, he walked away. He didn't yell at him or try to persuade him otherwise. He didn't burst into tears or refuse to graduate if he left him. He didn't become suicidal and threaten to jump off the roof. He just left. Kyouya didn't know what to do at that point. He simply sat on the bench until he was called inside because it was starting. He never saw Tamaki again.

During the time Kyouya was outside, Tamaki had met up with Haruhi again. She immediately noticed he wasn't as enthusiastic as he was ten minuets ago. "Tamaki-senpai..." she began, but he put a hand up to silence her.

"I don't want to talk about it. But let's just say, there is no more Mommy and Daddy. You are Haruhi Fujioka, and I am Tamaki Suou, and _he....._" Haruhi didn't hear what Tamaki said next, but it sounded a lot like 'is so intoxicating that I would die without him.' She had to think twice about it, because it didn't sound anything like Tamaki. Before she could speak, he spoke again. "We all have no relation. I will no long request you address me as 'Daddy', okay?" She just nodded, she didn't really want to push it, she knew something was seriously wrong. She had known about their 'secret dating' because Tamaki just had to spill his excitement to somebody, and guess who got that position? She had a feeling that had a big part in why Tamaki was upset, considering she had also seen them both go out and only him come back in. Alone.

"Well, just think about the ceremony. It'll be fun, I promise," she tried to change the subject, but nothing would ever make Tamaki forget.

*****

A couple years later, Tamaki couldn't take it anymore. He was growing more and more insane with each day that passed. He was attending University like any normal student, and if you asked anyone he appeared just fine. He would flirt with the ladies and make them swoon as per usual, and would never take the signature smile off of his face. However, the only strange thing people noticed was that they never saw him outside of school. It's like he didn't exist outside in the real world. That was because he was afraid, it had only been two years but the wound from graduation day was still healing. The only thing that kept him from going over the edge was keeping his host self on the outside when going to school, and the hurt self on the inside. As he was sitting on his bed, which had become his new 'emo spot', there was a knock on the door. "Come in..." he mumbled into his knees, which were pulled up to his chest.

His father opened the door. This was a little unusual, since they didn't usually spent a lot of time together. Not that Tamaki minded, he just found it strange. "You're in here again? Why don't you go out with some of your friends....weren't they going to see a movie?" he asked him.

Tamaki shook his head, "I don't have any friends..." Wait, Tamaki doesn't have any friends? This seemed awfully strange to his father.

"Well, maybe if you hung out with them more they could be," he came farther into his room, "I know how social you are, it'll be good for you."

"Not really..." he murmured, "They'll just pick something more important over me."

"Ah, so now the truth comes out," he sat on the edge of the bed, "You're still upset over that?" Tamaki moved his head away from his knees, he hadn't told him what happened, how did he know? "Yes, I know. No need to hide what happened. All I'm going to say is a little birdie thought it would be best if I knew." Haruhi.

"Well, what do you want me to do? He made his choice..." Tamaki replied, stretching his legs out on the bed.

"I think you need to talk to him, get some closure. You can't live like this forever," he said simply, "There's a limo waiting out front if you're willing to go." Tamaki blinked at him, wondering how he knew he'd want to go. "I'll leave you alone, it's up to you," he got up and went to leave, but stopped in the doorway, "But just remember, be careful, and if he's willing to talk, be open to what he has to say before getting defensive. You know how they are, they're about negotiation." He then walked away. Tamaki stared at the other side of the room. He wanted to go but...did Kyouya really want to listen to what he had to say? He decided it couldn't hurt. He changed into some different clothes and went outside into the limo. _Ready or not, here I come..._

Once he arrived there, they were stopped at the front gate. They had strict orders not to let him onto the property. Tamaki pondered for a moment, putting his game face on. He told the limo driver to drive around the corner and stop there. Once they were stopped, he got out and inspected the walls around the mansion. _I can manage climbing this..._ he decided. He kicked off his shoes, rolled up his sleeves, and began climbing the wall. _Hey, this is easier than I thought! _he thought to himself once he was sitting on the top of the wall. Suddenly, a security guard noticed him. This startled him, and he fell over and into some bushes. _Okay, I spoke too soon!!!_ He began to run, there had to be an entrance around somewhere. Once he ran around the entire building, he got to the front. But before he could reach the doors, he was tackled by quite a few of the guards. They didn't seem impressed that he could run so fast. _Ow...._ he thought to himself before looking up. Through one of the windows, he could see Kyouya holding a curtain over and looking down to him. A bit disoriented, he reached out. A pair of arms wrapped around Kyouya from behind, and Tamaki assumed that had to be his fice. She looked at him smugly before Kyouya dropped the curtain and they were no longer seen. That was when Tamaki's world went black.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital. Apparently he had hit his head pretty hard when he fell on the ground from being tackled, and broke his wrist when he fell off the wall. He sat up and looked around, and had to look twice at what he saw. "Kyouya?!" he blinked. Indeed, Kyouya was leaning up against the wall. "What are you doing here?" he asked him, only remembering him leaving him there to black out.

"Making sure you don't end up killing yourself. What were you thinking? Such reckless behavior. I shouldn't be surprised, though," he replied, not sounding very sympathetic.

"Well, I did just want to talk to you, but they wouldn't let me in..." he pouted at him, he was still mean.

"That's right, I don't want to be associated with you anymore. I want to tell you to stay away from me, do you understand that?" he looked right at him. Tamaki wanted to reply, but the look in his eyes was so cold and emotionless it left him speechless. Sure, Kyouya was mean to him, but he'd never seen that before. "Good, I'm glad you agree," he pushed himself off the wall and left. Tamaki watched him, and noticed he seemed hesitant once he reached the door before leaving down the hall.

_Who are you kidding, he came her to shoo you away, not because he still cared about you... _he thought to himself, looking into his lap. He had come for closure, but he'd only opened it up even more. It would be quite some time before he found out what Kyouya was thinking that day.

*****

Eighteen years had passed. Both Tamaki and Kyouya were now thirty-six years of age. Tamaki had taken his fathers class as principal of Ouran, and Kyouya had fufilled his want to be at the top of his career. He was a well known business man, and like his father he had his hand in many different companies. One day, Kyouya was approached by Ouran to provide them with some new roofing on their buildings. He thought nothing of it, it was just another client. He never thought in a million years Tamaki Suou would be the head of that school. He knew his father might try to get him to, but he never thought that he would go for it. Sure, his own son went there, but none of the papers ever reached his desk. They always went through a secretary, an assistant, or his wife. He wasn't really a part of his son's life, he pretty much just knew he had one.

One day when Kyouya came home from work, he heard voices coming from the living room. One he could recognize as being his sons voice, but the other he couldn't recognize. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He rounded the corner to see his son sitting with what looked like Tamaki. The boy was identical to him in every way, his hair, his eyes, the way he spoke. It was like there was no mother involved, he had just come right out of a piece of Tamaki. He couldn't possibly be him, either, because he would be thirty-six right now and not sixteen. He regained his composer and spoke, "Takao, who is this?" he asked calmly.

His soon looked over to him. Unlike the other boy, you could tell he had traits from both his mother and his father. He looked more like his father, but acted a bit more like his mother. Of course he was extremely intelligent, but all Ootori's possessed that trait. "This is my friend Kai. We're discussing the formation of a club," he replied simply.

_No...this can't be.... _Kyouya thought to himself, this was getting weirder and weirder. "What is your full name?" he asked the boy, still keeping the same expression on his face.

Kai blinked at him, a but confused, but knew it would be impolite not to answer, "Gabriel....Kai...Suou?"

Oh God, it was happening. "Well, you can't make a club without permission. Did you even ask?" he wanted to nip this in the bud before it got any farther.

"Actually, it was my Dad's idea and I thought it would be cool. Considering he his the Principal, it must be okay if he wants me to do it," Kai replied with a smile.

Damn. That's all Kyouya could think of, random profanities. "Well, make yourself comfortable...," he said before excusing himself. He went straight to his office, the only place he knew he wouldn't be bothered. He needed to think in privacy. What was he going to do? He had a meeting tomorrow with him, how was he going to face him now? He looked out of the window. "He's just another client...it's been a long time, he's moved on too....," he muttered to himself. He kept thinking he'd moved on, but had he really? It was something he'd fought with that whole time, thinking this was best but always having his regrets. He sat down at his desk and began to work on something else for another client, trying to use that as a distraction.

Meanwhile, Takao and Kai were still in the living room discussing. Well, more Takao trying to plan out some stuff and Kai snuggling up against him. He sighed and put the papers down, "You really want attention that badly don't you?" Kai nodded and continued to snuggle like a dog. He then got up, only to sit back down, straddling Takao. The other sighed and wrapped his hands around Kai's waist, "What is it now?"

Kai pouted, "I don't think he likes me very much..."

Takao sighed, he should have seen that one coming. "Kai, he doesn't like anybody. I'm surprised I even exist. It isn't just you, I promise," he kissed his forehead reassuringly, but Kai was still pouting back at him. "What? Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" he asked.

"Everyone likes me....," Kai whimpered, and Takao rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's not a big deal. Let's work on trying to get this club established, okay? Get your mind off it," he smiled a bit at him. Takao nodded and moved so he was sitting on his lap, but not straddling him. Takao took his notebook and they began to discuss plans and possible members once more.

*****

The next day, Kyouya was on his way to Ouran Academy. He hadn't been there in quite some time, and he was dreading the visit. Now that he knew Tamaki had taken over the school, it would make this meeting awkward to say the least. However, he was a businessman, and his job was to come for business and not pleasure. He walked inside and looked around, nothing had really changed since the last time he'd been there. It made him a little bit more comfortable. He walked down the hall and to the main office, informing the secretary that he'd arrived. The secretary then lead him to Tamaki's office, where it appeared he was working on some paperwork. The secretary knocked on the door. "Come in," Tamaki said from the other side.

"Sir, a is here to see you," she replied before walking away. Kyouya was sort of left there in the dark, so he decided to walk inside of the office.

He put on his business face, "Hello, I'm here to talk to you about a new roof?"

"Yes, I've tried to preserve a lot of the school in the state that it was when it was built but unfortunately the original roof is not in the best shape and needs to be replaced. I need it done before the anniversary next month, can you do that for me?" Tamaki didn't look up from what he was doing, and this confused Kyouya. He knew that Tamaki was aware it was him, why didn't he acknowledge that? Nevertheless, he pulled out his notebook and began to flip through it.

"We can start next week if you like, is that acceptable for you?" he asked in his businessman tone.

"Yes, that will be just fine," Tamaki finally looked up at him, "Why don't you sit down?" Kyouya nodded and did so. It was quite awkward as Kyouya looked at him, and Tamaki looking back. "Well, I see you've accomplished your goal," Tamaki finally spoke. Kyouya nodded, not saying anything in return. "How is your wife, Michiko isn't it?" he asked him. Kyouya nodded again, and again he said nothing. "It also seems as though your son Takao has taken quite a liking to my own son, Kai," Tamaki knew that they were more than friends, but he also knew Kyouya didn't.

"So I noticed," Kyouya finally spoke, "But I am here on business, there is no need to discuss any of this."

Tamaki frowned at him, "I was only trying to be polite..."

"Well then, that's quite enough of 'being polite', we need to get back to business," he replied seriously, he seemed quite upset that Tamaki was talking to him about things other than business. Tamaki just sighed and they went on with the rest of what they were doing.

The following week, as he'd said, the builders began to work on the roof. Kyouya had to be there to make sure everything was going just as planned. Little did he know he was being watched - by Tamaki. He was watching him from the window of his office. _What have you done to me?_ he was thinking to himself. "Hey Dad?" his thoughts were interrupted and he turned around to see his son standing in the doorway.

He put his signature smile on, "Hey, what's up?"

"Takao wants to know if you want to come over to his house for dinner? The both of us, I mean," he corrected himself. He didn't want to make it seem like his boyfriend was hitting on his dad.

"I don't see why not," Tamaki replied, maybe he could try to talk to Kyouya a bit more.

"Great, thanks," Kai hugged him and ran out of the office. Tamaki just watched him go, _I'm glad he's happy. I'm glad he won't have to die alone._

*****

That evening, Tamaki and Kai made their way to the Ootori residence. It was a long, quiet limo ride until Kai finally said something. "Hey Dad.....did you used to know ?" he asked him, looking over.

Tamaki just continued to look forward, not saying anything. He didn't want to tell him but...he deserved to know. Kai trusted him with his secrets, so he in turn should trust his son. "Let's just say...we were once like you and Takao. But he chose his career over me." Kai just stared at him, not rudely but sympathetically. "I know that Takao isn't him...but I just want you to be careful, okay?" he looked over to him with a smile. Kai just nodded, he hadn't really expected that at all. He figured they'd just known each other, but not to that extent. He looked down, then out of the window as they pulled into the Ootori mansion. He could see Takao standing in one of the windows, watching them pull in.

When they stopped, Kai ran out of the car and over to Takao, who was now standing on the front porch. "We're here~," he hugged him, "Aren't you excited~?"

Takao just shook his head and smiled slightly, "Yes, yes, of course. Hello, ."

Tamaki came up the steps and looked around cautiously, as if security was going to jump out and tackle him to the ground again. Thankfully, it didn't happen. "Come on, let's go inside~" Kai said to his father as he dragged Takao inside. Tamaki nodded and followed after the two boys. They eventually went into the dining room, where Kyouya was already waiting. "Hello , where is ?" Kai asked, but it almost sounded like he already knew.

"She has gone to visit her family for the week," he replied, unamused as usual.

"Well, we should eat, ne?" Kai asked, and Takao nodded The two of them at on one side of the table, which left Tamaki to sit next to Kyouya. The table was quite large, but Kyouya wanted to sit in 'his spot' and Tamaki though it would be even worse if he sat way at the other end. Kai and Takao mostly had some random conversation while Tamaki and Kyouya ate in silence.

Finally, Kyouya couldn't take it anymore and excused himself to his hideaway. Tamaki, however, was not going to let him get away. He excused himself as well and followed. He was able to sneak in quickly before Kyouya was able to shut the door. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I would like to be left alone right now," Kyouya said, not looking at him.

"No," he said simply, a serious expression on his face. He wasn't going to let him go this time. He shut the door behind him, "We are going to finish what never ended." Kyouya crossed his arms, but still didn't look over. "I want to know right now what got into that head of yours! I know there's more to this than you told me!"

"It was an ultimatum," Kyouya said simply. Tamaki blinked, he didn't actually expect to get an answer from him. He just wanted to vent a little bit more than anything. Kyouya finally turned around to face him, "My father gave me an ultimatum - stop hanging around you and find a more suitable partner, or be disowned. Without a name I would be nothing."

Tamaki frowned at him, "Why didn't you just get out of it once you were old enough?"

"Why hasn't your father been able to finally marry your mother?" he replied simply, his expression unchanging.

Tamaki sighed, "Alright, I see your point.....wait, does that mean you still love me?!" The light in his eyes returned and it was just like back when they were in high school. "I KNEW YOU LOVED ME ALL ALONG!!! OH MOMMY~" He hugged him.

"Oi, I didn't say that dumbass," his arms were still crossed as Tamaki squashed him to death.

"But you didn't say you didn't~" Tamaki replied optimistically.

"Can you let go? I can't breathe...." Kyouya sighed impatiently and Tamaki obeyed.

"I'm so happy!! I knew you could never leave me!!! Our daughter will be so happy!!!!" he only made contact with Haruhi from time to time, but he was caught up in the moment. His depression has just suddenly disappeared. While Tamaki went on and on about how their broken home had been restored to a happy home, Kyouya was just leaning against his desk, waiting for the blonde to get it all out of his system. Once Tamaki thrust his arms up into the air, he knew he'd finally finished.

"I'm....glad that you're finally happy," Kyouya said once it was quiet. Tamaki's eyes were wide as he slowly turned, his arms still in the air. He just stared at Kyouya for a long time. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he looked away and pushed up his glasses(out of embarrassment, most likely). Tamaki put his arms down, but said nothing still. Suddenly, he walked right over, pushed Kyouya down onto the desk, and kissed him with all the pent up passion he had inside of him. Kyouya was very confused, and very glad his wife was not currently at the mansion.

Tamaki pulled away from him, "Well, that confirms that?"

"Confirms what? That you're completely insane?!"

"Nope, you didn't push me off. You enjoyed it~," Tamaki snickered.

"I did not, I simply found that trying to fight you off would be a waist of energy," Kyouya looked away and pushed his glasses up once more.

Tamaki hopped up onto the desk so he was directly above Kyouya. He then cupped his cheek with his hand and moved his face so he was facing him again, "Don't be embarrassed, I've been waiting all this time."

"Waiting? I doubt that. The proof is sitting in my dining room," he replied, frowning up at him.

"You're quite correct, the proof is sitting in your dining room. After the day I tried to talk to you again and ended up in the hospital, I decided I was going to go insane if I didn't have someone to love. So I looked into finding a surrogate to have a child, and the result was Kai. I loved that child so much, he got all the love I couldn't give you because you weren't around. Well, actually, what am I saying, I still love him to death, but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore," he said, still smiling down at Kyouya.

Kyouya stared up at him, "You mean...you never found anyone else?" Tamaki shook his head. "Oh, I get it, you looked but never found anybody." Tamaki shook his head again.

"Nope, never found nor looked. I would wait for you even if I died before you came to me," he replied confidently. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Kyouya now felt like shit hearing that.

"Remember....when I was there when you woke up in the hospital? I knew that the nurses would rat on me if I said anything about still caring...so I couldn't outright say it. I hope I didn't upset you more....," he finally said.

"Don't worry, I had a feeling all along something was up with you, I just had to get it out of you~," he began to nuzzle his neck.

"Hey..Hey! What are you doing?!" Kyouya tried to push him off this time, but he was unusually heavy.

"Mmm nothing, just showing you some affection. I have a feeling you don't get a lot of it~," he began to kiss up his neck. Kyouya was still trying to get him off, but the more he struggled the harder it became to get Tamaki off. Tamaki just became more and more determined to take Kyouya's clothes off. He finally decided not to fight him, especially since deep down he did want it. Just as they has locked lips into a deep kiss, the door had flung open(hey, I said Tamaki closed the door, not locked it). There, standing in the doorway, were none other than Kai and Takao. Both of their expressions were hard to read, you couldn't tell what they were thinking. The general thought was wondering if anyone had a spoon to gouge their eyes out with. Sure, they were happy for them, but it was kind of gross seeing your parents getting it on. Tamaki was frozen, Kyouya as well. Tamaki was mostly trying not to drool into Kyouya's mouth. Takao grabbed the door and slammed it closed again. Tamaki and Kyouya stayed frozen in place for quite some time before Tamaki pulled away, looking over to the door. "I wonder if we should go after them..." he muttered to himself before he felt a hand on his neck, pulling him down, "Whoa!"

"You know I'm a man who always finished what he starts, so I think they can wait a while," he said simply. It was strange seeing the words come out of Kyouya's mouth, especially with his normal expression on his face.

"Ooou Mommy's aggressive tonight~," Tamaki snickered again before continuing what he had started.

**~~~THE END~~~**


End file.
